


we're fine like this

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, No Dialogue, happy pride month!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: sometimes wonwoo feels like he isn't good enough.





	we're fine like this

**Author's Note:**

> this really hits home for me because like wonwoo in this story i too am gay asexual who is scared and feels like they arent good enough (especially since i've hit a major writer's block)
> 
> happy pride month everyone!! remember you are loved!! i love you!!!

sex.

wonwoo thought about it a lot. it was supposed to be an intimate act between lovers but he just couldn't wrap his head around the concept. surely, there were other ways to show intimacy between lovers. hugs, kisses, hand holding, just being together. he just didn't like it.

wonwoo never thought it was weird. how was it weird? he thought it was such a simple concept to wrap your head around but some people still didn't understand. they were appalled by ever thinking that someone would never have sex. it was more complex than that. he didn't have sex, but he knew an asexual who did. he knew an asexual who masturbated just the same as every straight man to walk the planet. it wasn't weird. it was normal but he still never felt good enough.

his sexuality was how he labeled himself. it was how he felt like he had some allies by his side. even if everyone in the world hated him, he knew that someone would still be there by his side. 

chan was that person who loved him no matter what. who respected him no matter what. who stood by his side no matter what. chan, even if he wasn't asexual himself, was kind and understanding about wonwoo's sexuality. he made wonwoo feel normal. he made wonwoo feel like he belonged somewhere in this world. he made wonwoo feel like he was good enough. 

chan made wonwoo feel loved.

-

chan showed intimacy in more ways than wonwoo could have ever imagined. he held wonwoo's hand underneath dining tables, and playfully kicked at wonwoo's feet when he teased. he hugged when wonwoo was feeling down, and kissed away his tears. he stood on his tippy toes to pat wonwoo's head when he was feeling content, and pinched wonwoo's thighs when he was happy.

chan shifted the conversation between when things got uncomfortable for wonwoo, and knew wonwoo inside and out. he memorized favorite ice cream flavors, regular starbucks orders, which pizza wonwoo liked the best and which tv show wonwoo hated with his entire being. 

he made wonwoo feel good about himself when wonwoo just wanted to die. 

chan was the best person wonwoo ever knew and he was so, so glad that chan was the person who would stay by his side forever.

 


End file.
